


The Lady

by Shortsandramblings



Series: Ramdom Shorts (...and Ramblings) [9]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Versailles, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:43:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7264804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shortsandramblings/pseuds/Shortsandramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It did not matter who her father had been, who her husband was, where she had been born, any who favoured her, any other others tried to associate her with, ultimately she needed no other title but ‘<em>The Lady’</em>, for she was and would always be thus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lady

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tommyginger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyginger/gifts), [Zip001](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zip001/gifts), [Sarah_Black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_Black/gifts).



> Inspired by French Court, mainly during Versailles period. Especially inspired by **Jeanne Antoinette Poisson, Marquise de Pompadour** , also known as **Madame de Pompadour*** (29 December 1721 – 15 April 1764), was a member of the French [court](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Court_\(royal\)) and was the official [chief mistress](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ma%C3%AEtresse-en-titre) of [Louis XV](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Louis_XV_of_France) from 1745 to 1751, when she then became and remained close friend and confidant to the king until her death. As well as inspired by **Françoise d'Aubigné, Marquise de Maintenon** (27 November 1635 – 15 April 1719) was the second wife of King [Louis XIV of France](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Louis_XIV_of_France).
> 
> The **maîtresse-en-titre** was the chief [mistress](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Royal_mistress) of the [king of France](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/King_of_France). It was a semi-official position which came with its own apartments. The title came into use during the reign of [Henry IV](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Henry_IV_of_France) and continued until the reign of [Louis XV](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Louis_XV_of_France).
> 
> *- Poisson means ‘fish’ in French; – thought it was quite a nice little link with Sansa’s Tully heritage.

 

Court was in frenzy.

 

They had been in a state of frenzy ever since the first rumors that King’s mistress had accidentally – _or maybe not accidentally_ – killed herself during one of her famous bomb fire parties, when the overly-large fire had gotten out of control.

Lady Melisandrei, Baroness of the Whispers, known as the ‘ _Red Woman_ ’.

\- Not many had actually mourned the lady; the King, even more so the Queen, and a handful full of her supporters in court.

The lady’s appointment as the King Stannis’ ‘ _maitresse-en-titre_ ’ had been more than astonishing and confusing on several levels. In fact, nobody thought she would actually last at Summerhall. First was that she was a foreigner. Second was that she had no title before being presented to court – the King purchased the barony of the Whispers and gave the estate, with title and coat-of-arms, to Lady Melisandrei, making her a Baroness. There was also the fact that it was known throughout court that the king’s chief advisor, the Hand of the King, Lord Davos Seaworth of the Rainwood, did not approve of the woman at all, to the point of constantly trying change the king’s opinion of her (- in contrast to the queen who seemed more devoted to the woman than her husband). And of course, whether it be that she had succeeded where they had failed, or the fact that the king would thus compromise himself with a common-born, the baroness had many enemies among the royal courtiers.

However, the most surprising was the fact that, to date, the Red Woman had not only been His Grace’s official mistress but his _only_ mistress since the start of his reign, seven years ago, when his elder brother, King Robert I, had died during a hunting accident, two years into his own reign leaving no heirs.

Many other had tried - _in vain_ \- before the Red Woman: such ladies included the king’s own sister-in-law, Lady Cersei Lannister, the Marquise of Casterly Rock, Lady Arrianne Martell, the Duchess of Sunspear, and Lady Margery Tyrell, the Marquise of Highgarden. The number of ladies that had failed in their attempts had been so great that some in court had actually wondered if His Grace might have similar _tastes_ to his younger brother, and had sent their sons and nephews to court. All to no avail.

Needles to say, the tries had only double during the Red Woman ‘ _reign’_ as the undisputed royal mistress. - The other ladies, and their fathers, uncles, mothers... were even more encouraged now that the King had finally shone that he _did_ have some interest in the flesh after all.

 

Now, even a few months after Lady Melisandrei ‘ _tragic’_ death, the court was still as frantic and frustrated that the King once more did not seem the least bit interested in any of its ladies, and even rarely visited his queen or his daughter.

For all intents and purposes the king had gone back to being an asexual entity, only focused only on matters of State and the ever growing tension with their neighbors from across the Narrow Sea.

 

All this was why Sansa very much doubted that Lord Baelish’s plan would work.

Not that she would ever tell her ‘ _uncle’_ of her thoughts or would suggest for something more attainable, or try and go against him in any way. No, all those would have possible dire consequences.

_No_ – Sansa would consider this trip to the capital and then to Summerhall court more as a much welcomed escape from her more-than-slightly deranged aunt, Lady Lysa Arryn-Baelish, and her cousin Lord Robin, the Marquis of the Eyrie, who even now would continue to sneak into her bed on the few times she visited and her husband was away, even though he was a boy of thirteen. Sansa could even be hopeful that it would even be a small reprieve from ‘ _Uncle Petyr’_ and wondering when he would finally give in to the desires she could see in his eyes. - It was only a matter of time before either Aunt Lysa would try to do something drastic, blaming Sansa for seducing her advisor-turned-husband, or Lord Baelish would give into his urges and push her against a wall or desk.

With a sigh Sansa acknowledged that at least her relationship with her husband, Harrold, was an amicable one. They had only been married a little under three months, and within that time they seemed to have come to some sort of understanding. She knew of his preference for peasant girls from the village to go on a tumble with, and thus would leave her to her own enjoyments.

The few times Harrold _did_ visit her bed were... _pleasant_. She would not actually do much, mostly follow his lead, respond to his kisses. But unfortunately, even if both of them were deemed ‘ _physically appealing_ ’ by the standards of the realm, Sansa never found any true attraction to her husband, as she was more than certain he felt the same about her.

The relationship was actually only truly dampened by being given moon tea by ‘ _Uncle Petyr’_ within the week of these bedding sessions, to make sure she did not become with child, and ruin all his plans.

 

_Uncle Petyr’s plans_...

... They were the damned reason why Uncle Petyr had encouraged Harrold for the newly married couple to join him on his trip to Kings Landing and then to Summerhall.

So here she was, in corset that made it hard to breathe, in a dress as beautiful as it was heavy and constricting her movements, with earrings that pinched her ears and neck, a mask that irritated the skin at her temples, and a ‘ _perruque_ ’ that itched her scalp.

At least she had been able to dictate the choice of her gown and make sure its bust would not be too _revealing._

The reason she had given ‘ _Uncle Petyr’_ was that all the other ladies would most likely already be doing this, to possibly get the king’s attention. No, Sansa would stand out as well possibly intrigue His Grace by calling him to the ‘ _female form’_ whilst not reminding him too much of his previous mistress. - It would not do to be constantly compared to a dead woman; - no one could win such a rivalry.

On the other hand, the true reason was that, even though the event was a masked ball and not many were likely to recognise her, Sansa always felt too naked and exposed in the few dressed Lord Baelish had 'gifted' her with.

With an internal sigh (- _albeit small one because of the corset_ -), Sansa studied ‘ _the chess board_ ’ presented in front of her. She had to give it to Lord Baelish: the idea of coming to court for a masked ball was actually a good one. Not only did it add to the mystery of all its guests, but tongues unfastened, inhibitions loosened. She was able to study others better, listen to their conversations, without many knowing who she was.

On the other hand, when she looked up to the other end of the room, she wondered by the King had bothered with a mask. With the permanent frown on his face and the magnificent but dark clothes he was wearing, he would never be mistaken for another.

Studying the king further, it was clear that he did not want to be here. Sansa had already heard him to not be interested in frivolous spending and _slightly lascivious_ parties. When she had asked Lord Baelish why the King still did them, he had explained that the Lord Hand had persuaded His Grace that the people and court needed the entertainment... _or they would find the own entertainment_.

 

Moving her gaze from His Grace, she scanned the room once more.

Harrold had already run off somewhere; - most likely to get _better acquainted_ to the servants of the palace.

As for Lord Baelish... –

\- Her throat hitched as her heart missed a beat: he thankfully not identified her yet, but her ‘ _uncle’_ was presently headed in her general direction. She had been able to escape him so far - ever since Harrold and her had arrived at the party - but Sansa knew that Lord Baelish had every intention to meet with her tonight – whether it be for his ‘royal plans’ or his own desires...

... and Sansa had no interest in finding out.

 

Slightly ducking, hiding her face even more behind her mask, she quickly headed in the opposite direction to him, weaving through the other courtiers, to a quieter, more hidden area of the party.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> * - since inspired by French Versailles court decided to also have the ‘main court’ of Westeros outside the capital: Summerhall = Versailles.


End file.
